Mr Holmes and Mr Watson
by Jiaying101
Summary: This is a series of one-shots form the BBC adaptation! My friends and I have random jokes so make them into stories and post them! hope you enjoy! Rated T because the British have dirty mouths!


**Jiaying101: Hey guys, how's it going!**

**k-san: You won't write your Fairy Tail fanfiction but you'll write Sherlock!?**

**Jiaying: yes-**

**k-san: I'm leaving! **

**Jiaying: anyways, I was at king island during the fright fest and, well, read and you'll see why.**

***Disclaimer I do not own BBC because if I did I would tell them to make season 3 before the world ends**

***note do not expect Sherlock to ride rollercoasters…. Yet**

Clowns

That was it.

Clowns and Sherlock, despised them.

Not because of any reason a little kid would be scared of them. Yes Sherlock is scared of clowns but that is not what this is about.

No.

He would deduce them every time. They have no money, broke, lived in a box beforehand, no more than 7 dollars an hour and yet they never frowned at all!

Yes, he had thought it was acting but this was more than just acting, this was a horror movie.

You ask; '_well why are you telling me this?'_ Well, it all started when Anderson suggested a Halloween party.

Of course, Sherlock did not plan on going but molly had asked.

Well, we all know it wasn't 100% just molly. No, Sherlock had figured that she got the nerve to ask because john had asked her too.

Obviously he, john, had claimed it was because that Sherlock wouldn't go unless she asked. It had actually been the case that john, for a reason Sherlock didn't understand, hadn't the bravery of asking him to go, asking if he wanted to go.

Well, I think that's enough narrator stuff. The story will be starting in high gear from her on out. Past tense is really boring and predictable.

/Sherlock's prov/

As soon as he sat down in his chair and opened the newspaper john started to speak.

"Where were you this morning?" asked the doctor while putting down his coffee.

"Molly wanted to speak to me."

"Hmm" There was a bit of a silence before john spoke again. "About what?"

"She asked if I was going to Anderson's Halloween party. Don't know why I would go."

"So are you going?"

"Yes. I presumed you wanted to go anyway." He lied but not entirely. For whatever reason as to why he himself didn't ask he obviously wanted to keep it secret. Ashamed, embarrassed by the fact? Whatever the reason, he was going to entertain himself with the fact. He was getting rather bored again and john had hidden the cigarettes again.

They entered the store. The costume store and Sherlock was NOT happy about it.

He was going to the party. That's all you can get out of him. How do they expect to make him to dress up for it too?

And yet, here they are, him and John.

HE had said that he would go ONLY into this one. (Of course john had called up his brother about it.) He had deduced that they wouldn't have his size height so he figured he could get away with it.

Right now they were looking through them all. None of them were big enough in length.

_Yes, now I won't have to wear one!_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me miss." John had stopped one of the workers. "Would you happen to have any cloths that are tall enough for him in the back?"

'_The back! How could I forget the bloody back! Curses!'_ He scolded himself over and over again as he banged his head over and over again on the wall.

"Uh, Sherlock?" the worried doctor asked.

"How could I forget the bloody back?!" He murmured to himself, never hearing John.

John the assumed he had only agreed to go into this shop because it was mostly petite. He had somehow forgotten about the back though.

The worker then came out with only two costumes; a clown and a vampire.

"I'm sorry but these are all we have." She apologized as she handed them over.

"That's fine, thank you" John replied as she soon left. "Sherlock which-"

"The vampire." he quickly said. This rather surprised John.

"wha- you're not even going to find a way to get ou-"

"No."

It had been about a week later and it was time for the party. John was going as a zombie doctor. Very predictable really. They had both gotten dressed and Sherlock, makes quite the dashing vampire.

They were just about to open the door when-

"BOO!" Anderson popped out of nowhere! Now Sherlock predicted that somebody would scare them but he never thought that they would dress up as a-

"CLOWN!" He immediately ran the other direction leaving them in wonder.

Sherlock found himself hiding in an alley. _'it was just bloody Anderson dressed up as a clown. Why did I run away!? It's not like clowns are scary!' _Yet he was lying to himself and he knew it. Right next to losing his three friends in the entire world, they are the scariest things he had ever encountered. He can still remember the day when he first went to a carnival.

_It was in the 90's. He was a senior in high school. For their last day that year, his school deiced to go to the town carnival that was happenin'._

_The last thing they did was the circus tent, thing. (What are they called?) Now Sherlock had been bored, all day! He most certainly would not enjoy this. Or at least he thought._

_He thought he could entertain himself figuring out each of their lives stories but that would last what, about 5 minutes. _

_When the clowns came out he tried so hard! But he could not! They were smiling and he couldn't figure out why! Paid 7 pounds an hour, life sucked, run always, poor, ect. And yet they were still smiling._

_A normal person would think it was just acting but this was more than acting, or drugs too! He was terrified! He never thought he would meet brain washed aliens this early in his life!_

_Yes he was being childish but this was no laughing matter, or at least to Sherlock, _

He was thinking about this when he finally decided to go back.

Everything was going smoothly. Just fine. Anderson hadn't noticed he was back. John noticed but not Anderson.

Luckily john didn't ask questions either.

"Shall we watch killer clowns from outer space?" Anderson asked the crowd. The majority said yes except for one individual. Anderson took note of this.

After the movie started Anderson went up to Sherlock. Sherlock saw him and pulled up his collar, even more if it was possible.

"Hey Sherly! So Sherly is scared of clowns is he not?" Anderson said mockingly.

"I don't like that name."

"Alright Sherly whatever!" He walked away.

'_Crap! Now he was going to be called Sherly!'_ John came up to him.

"Here's that drink you wanted, Sherly." John said jokingly.

"Don't call me that."

"Of course of course." Then Lestrade came up to them.

Now Lestrade, he was dressed up funny! He was wearing a short, black, and curly wig under a hat. A deer stalker hat to be exact. He was also wearing a coat similar to Sherlock's along with a blue scarf and carrying a magnifying glass.

"What is that?" said Sherlock in disgust. It was, just plain old weird.

"What do you mean? I'm dressed up as you!" said Lestrade, assuming Sherlock must have been joking.

"I don't wear that hat!"

"Didn't I go over this with you a long time ago, that is considered a Sherlock hat now." Said the zombie doctor putting down his drink.

"Well yes but it's not a Sherlock hat if I don't wear it!"

Then came a brunet in an angle costume, but the dress was up a bit too high. It was molly. _'A new boyfriend perhaps._' Thought Sherlock. Though he wouldn't ask, not wanting to hurt her feelings again.

"Hey how's the party going for you guys?" she asked.

"Just fine." Said john. Lestrade had said the same.

"I'd rather wished that THAT movie wasn't playing." Sherlock said under his breath.

"Huh? It's not scary at all." Molly was confused.

"He's scared of clowns." Answered john. Lestrade kind of laugh as Sherlock glared at john.

"Really, but they aren't even scary in the movie? They look funny." (They look terrifying! if you don't believe me it's on Netflix!)

"That's what I said!" Replied Lestrade.

The man of topic just walked away, ignoring them all! _'they obviously just don't think do they!'_

He has HATED tonight and he will NEVER go to a Halloween party even if the world's most difficult mystery was there!

He had waited for john outside and they were now walking up to 221 B Bakers Street. AS they entered He noticed a familiar umbrella in the stand. _'Mycroft!'_ he thought to himself.

"It appears we have an unwelcomed guest." Said he.

"Whom is this exactly?"

"None other than my annoying brother."

They went up the stairs and opened the door to their flat. When opened, there was the British Government sitting before them in his chair.

"Good evening brother heard you were scared of clowns."

Instead of arguing, he just walked out the door.

**Jiaying101: that is the SHORTEST chapter I have written in my entire life!**

**Emi: so Sherlock is scared of clouds?**

***k-san and Jiaying look at her***

**k-san: yes of course!**

**Jiaying101: Scared stiff that he'd get cloud burned! Anyway, hope you guys liked it, next one is about Sherlock's birthday. It is sadly in john's perspective. If anyone can find a reference to the books, please say so in the comments. (give you a hint, it's in the last scene with Mycroft.)**

**R&R!**


End file.
